kasyufandomcom_ko-20200214-history
가수 위키:확인 가능
가수 위키에 어떤 내용을 넣기 위해서는, 그 내용이 확인 가능해야 하며, 단순히 '진실'이라는 이유만으로는 내용을 넣을 수 없습니다. 여기에서 '확인 가능'이라는 말은, 가수 위키 문서를 보는 이용자들이 신뢰할 수 있는 출처를 통해 그 문서의 내용이 사실이라는 것을 확인할 수 있어야 한다는 것입니다. 문서를 편집할 때에는 이의가 제기되었거나 제기될 수 있는 내용에 대해서 신뢰할 수 있는 출처를 제시해야 합니다. 그렇지 않다면 그 내용은 삭제될 수 있습니다. 확인 가능은 독자 연구 금지와 중립적 시각과 함께 위키백과 문서에 대한 핵심 정책입니다. 이 정책들은 가수 위키에서 어떤 내용을 받아들이고 있는지를 결정합니다. 문서를 편집하는 분들은 이 세 가지 정책에 대해 이해하도록 노력해야 합니다. 증거 제시의 의무 증거 제시의 의무는 문서 내용을 추가하거나 복원하는 편집자에게 주어집니다. 모든 인용문 및 이의가 제기되었거나 제기될 법한 소재는 공표되었고 신뢰할 만한 출처가 바로 붙어 있어야 합니다.문서의 주장에 대해 확실하고 정확한 경우가 아니라면, 출처를 명시하는 것이 “가장 좋은 습관”으로 여겨집니다. 출처는 독자들이 문제가 되는 문서의 내용을 뒷받침하는 글을 찾을 수 있도록 분명하고 자세하게 언급되어야 합니다. 만약 문서의 주제에 대해 출처로 삼을 만한 신뢰할 수 있는 제삼자의 글이 없다면, 그러한 문서는 위키백과에 존재하지 않아야 합니다. 출처가 모자란 편집은 삭제될 수 있지만, 편집자들은 출처를 제시할 기회를 주지 않고 내용을 삭제하는 것에 이의를 제기할 수 있습니다. 만일 여러분이 근거 없는 설명에 출처를 요청하고 싶으면, 그 설명을 토론란으로 옮겨주는 방법을 생각할 수 있습니다. 다른 방법으로, 여러분은 문장 내에 틀을 달아놓을 수 있습니다. 보이지 않는 HTML 주석을 남기거나, 토론란에 언급하거나, 편집 요약으로 여러분이 한 내용을 설명하세요.가수 위키:문서 편집 도움말을 참조하세요: “편집자의 보이지 않는 주석은 해당 페이지를 편집할 때에만 보이므로, 일반에 설명할 때에는 통상적으로 토론란으로 가야 합니다.” 근거 없는 정보를 문장에 너무 오랫동안 남겨두지 마시고, 살아있는 사람에 대한 근거 없는 정보는 아예 남겨두지 마세요. 살아있는 사람에 대한 근거 없는 정보에 대해서는 출처를 요구하는 대신 과감히 해당 부분을 삭제해 주시기 바랍니다.지미 웨일스는 다음과 같이 말합니다. “이는 매우 중요한 것이다. 편집자 중에는, 허위 정보는 ‘출처 제시’를 달아놓는다고 ‘하더라’고 추론하는 무서운 편견이 있는데, 이는 옳지 않다. 만일 출처를 제시할 수 없다면 적극적으로 삭제되어야 한다. 모든 정보가 이에 해당하며, 특히, 생존하는 이에 대한 악성 정보는 더욱 그러하다.” “I can NOT emphasize this enough. There seems to be a terrible bias among some editors that some sort of random speculative ‘I heard it somewhere’ pseudo information is to be tagged with a ‘needs a cite’ tag. Wrong. It should be removed, aggressively, unless it can be sourced. This is true of all information, but it is particularly true of negative information about living persons.” - 「아예 정보가 없는 편이 오도하거나 틀린 정보보다 낫다.(Zero information is preferred to misleading or false information)」 출처 문서는 사실 확인을 제대로 하고 정확하다고 믿을 만한 제삼자가 출간한 근거에 의존하여야 합니다. 출처는 주장을 뒷받침하기에 적절해야 합니다. 즉, 대단한 주장에는 대단한 출처가 필요합니다. 모든 문서는 가수 위키의 중립적 시각에 충실하여, 신뢰할 만한 출처에 공표된 모든 다수 관점과 주요한 소수 관점을 공평하게 제시해야 합니다.극소수의 관점이나 비주류 이론은, 그 내용을 주제로 한 문서가 아니라면 포함되지 않아도 됩니다. 대체로, 가장 신뢰할 수 있는 출처는 전문가 검토(peer review)를 거친 학술지와 대학 출판부에서 출간된 도서, 대학교 수준의 교과서, 평판 있는 출판사에서 출간된 잡지, 정기간행물, 도서 등입니다. 통상적으로, 사실의 확인, 법적인 문제의 검토, 특정한 일에 대한 증거와 논의를 세밀하게 검토한 출처일수록 더욱 신뢰할 수 있습니다. 학술적이고 상호검토된 정기간행물은 높이 평가되며, 이를 찾아볼 수 있는 역사나 의학, 과학 같은 분야는 가장 신뢰할 수 있는 출처가 됩니다. 이러한 분야의 출처로는 신뢰할 수 있는 비학술적인 출처도 사용될 수 있는데, 특히 이들이 높이 평가되는 주류 출판물이면 그러합니다. 출처의 적절성은 늘 문맥의 영향을 받습니다. 출처마다 서로 주장하는 내용이 다를 경우, 어느 쪽이 어느 견해를 가지는지 문서에서 명확히 다뤄야만 합니다. 그리고 문장을 표현할 때는 출처의 대상이 되는 1차 또는 2차 출처의 내용을 왜곡하지 않고 충실히 반영해야 합니다. 원출처의 내용과 유사하게 진술하는 듯하나 문장에 교묘하게 자신의 견해나 다른 사실을 덧붙이는 행위는 금지됩니다. 신뢰할 수 있는 출처는 무엇을 말하는 것인가 위키백과에서는 "출처"라는 말이 3가지 뜻을 가집니다. #문헌 그 자체 (여기서 '문헌'이란 말은 담긴 정보를 기록하는 방법과 정보가 담긴 위치에 상관을 두지 않습니다.) #문헌을 작성한 사람 #문헌을 출판한 곳 이 세 가지 모두가 그 출처의 신뢰성을 판단하는 지침이 될 수 있습니다. 문서를 작성할 땐 신뢰할 수 있고, 제3자가 작성했으며, 이미 출판된, 그리고 사실 관계와 정확성을 제대로 지키기로 명성이 높은 출처에 기반을 두어 작성하십시오. 출처로 사용되는 매체는 출판이 되었어야 (즉, 일반 대중이 그 매체를 열람할 수 있어야) 합니다. 출판되지 않은 자료는 신뢰할 수 있는 자료로 인정되지 않습니다. 출처를 인용할 때는 문서에서 설명하고 있는 것을 직접적으로 뒷받침하며, 제기된 질문에 제대로 답할 수 있는 것으로 인용해야 합니다. 그 어떤 출처라도, 적합한 문맥에서 인용되지 않았다면 적합한 출처로 인정받을 수 없습니다. 일반적으로 '최고의 출처'라고 일컬어지는 것들은 사실의 확인 혹은 분석, 법적 문제, 제기된 논쟁, 자신의 말에 대한 증거를 제시하는 데 있어 체계적이고 능숙한 모습을 보입니다. 간단히 말해서, 이러한 것들에 있어 더 철저한 검토를 거친 출처일수록 더욱 더 신뢰성이 높습니다. 일반적으로 믿을 수 없는 출처 수상한 출처 수상한 출처는, 사실 확인을 철저히 하지 않는다는 평이 있거나 편집자가 그 내용의 집필 혹은 내용 자체를 감독하지 않는 출처를 말합니다. 수상한 출처는 수상한 출처 자체에 대한 글에서만 쓰일 수 있습니다. (아랫글 참조) 그러한 글에서는 수상한 출처가 주장하는 — 이견이 분분한 — 내용을 그대로 반복해서는 안 됩니다. 수상한 출처를 포함할 수 있는 경우는 신뢰할 수 있는 출처에 의해 같은 내용이 출판된 적이 있을 때 한합니다. 자비로 출판한 출처나 수상한 출처 그 자신에 대해서 설명하는 문서 자비로 출판한 출처나 수상한 출처에서 나온 내용은 해당 출처를 설명하는 문서에서만 출처로 이용할 수 있습니다. 예를 들어, 특정 개인다만, 그 '특정 개인'이 위키백과에 실릴만큼 저명한 사람인지에 대한 기준에 대해서는, 백:생존과 백:자신을 참고하십시오.이 운영하는 웹사이트에 수록된 내용은 그 개인을 다루는 문서에 대해서만 출처로 인용될 수 있습니다. 단, 다음과 같은 경우로 한정합니다: * 주목받았던 내용 * 분쟁의 여지가 없음 * 지나치게 이기적이지 않음 * 제삼자에 대한 주장과 관련되지 않음 * 주제와 직접 관련되지 않은 문제를 끌어들이지 않음 * 상식적으로 누가 썼는지 의심할 만하면 안 됨 * 문서가 그러한 출처에 주로 의존하지 않음 다른 언어로 쓰인 출처 동등한 수준이라면 한국어 출처가 다른 언어의 출처보다 우선으로 사용되어야 합니다. 그렇게 해야, 독자들은 출처가 옳게 사용되었는지 쉽게 확인할 수 있을 것입니다. 번역자가 가수 위키의 편집자이건 전문가이건 출간 경험이 있는 번역자이건 간에, 번역에는 오류가 있을 수 있다는 것을 명심하십시오. 원칙적으로, 원문에서 어떤 내용을 말하고 있는지, 믿을 만한 출처에 의한 글인지, 번역이 올바른지를 확인할 기회가 독자들에게 주어져야 합니다. 그러므로 원문이 한국어가 아닐 때: * 출처가 직접 인용된 경우, 편집자가 직접 번역하는 것보다는 출간된 번역물이 일반적으로 선호됩니다. * 편집자들이 한국어가 아닌 출처를 직접 번역하여 인용할 때에는, 독자들이 원문의 내용과 번역의 정확성을 확인할 수 있도록 외국어 원문이 명확하게 언급되어야 합니다. 같이 보기 * 가수 위키:신뢰할 수 있는 출처 주석 참고 자료 * 지미 웨일즈(Jimmy Wales). "WikiEN-l insist on sources"(영문), WikiEN-l 메일링 리스트, 2006.7.19.